Por Toda a Eternidade
by Byakuya.21
Summary: A sinopse ficou muito grande, então tem que entrar pra ver. Adiantando um pouco, essa fic contém: Harry superpoderoso e elfo imortal, SLASH, Dumbledore malvado, alguns Weasleys traidores, viagem no tempo, futuramente haverá MPreg.
1. Chapter 1 - O Fim de Tudo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **POR TODA A ETERNIDADE **oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Sinopse: **_O mundo da magia sempre havia vivido equilibrado por uma linha delicada e muita fina, sustentada por seus Senhores. O Lorde das Trevas e o Lorde da Luz. Por milênios, a magia foi forte e vistosa, enquanto essas duas forças mantiveram-se em perfeito equilíbrio, e todos os bruxos, bruxas e criaturas mágicas seguiam as tradições e antigas formas. Porém, o equilíbrio foi rompido por um dos Senhores. Ele ignorou as antigas formas e pregou a aversão as magias das trevas. Tolos, que aos poucos esqueciam os antigos costumes e as velhas formas, seguiam a mesma aversão, até que o mundo se encontrava em um completo desequilíbrio. A magia está se destruindo, e nada parece ser capaz de impedir que isso aconteça_. oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Notas da Autora: **_Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a nossa adorável e fabulosa J.K. Rowling. Essa é uma fanfiction que contém Harry&Voldemort, Dumbledore malvado, alguns Weasleys traidores_. oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

* * *

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Capítulo 1** oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo _O Fim de Tudo _oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

Estava tudo terminado. Era o fim. Cada pequeno mundo estava se auto destruindo. A magia, que em um passado distante foi capaz de proteger todas as criaturas, agora perdia suas forças a cada segundo que se passava. Se o apocalipse, tantas vezes profetizados por milhares de religiões realmente existisse, ele havia finalmente chegado.

Oh, mas isso não era algo repentino. Algo que simplesmente aconteceu do nada, sem um motivo. Não... isso havia começado há muitos séculos. Quando o antigo Lorde da Luz, que atendia pelo nome de Albus Dumbledore, recebeu o manto do senhorio de Eärwen - a Lady Magia.

Receber o senhorio era a maior de todas as honras. Não importava a qual espécie você pertencia, desde que possuísse a magia correndo em suas veias, você poderia ser um candidato a vestir um dos mantos. Elfos, veelas, vampiros, duendes, lobisomens, bruxos... qualquer criatura com a magia correndo em suas veias, seria um candidato em potencial, fosse para o manto do Lorde da Luz, ou para o manto do Lorde das Trevas. Porém, esse não era um título leviano, que vinha apenas com benefícios e prazeres. Com o manto, era entregue a maior das responsabilidades. O dever de ambos os Senhores era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, complexo: proteger as tradições e manter o equilíbrio no universo.

Todos os Senhores haviam honrado esse propósito... todos... até o dia em que Albus Dumbledore recebeu o manto. Nesse dia, o equilíbrio começou a se desfazer.

Dumbledore ignorou as tradições e as antigas formas. Ignorou o fato de que, para o mundo ser mantido em perfeito equilíbrio, era necessário trabalhar em conjunto com o Lorde das Trevas. Dumbledore não só ignorou... ele foi contra tudo isso. Matou a magia do Lorde das Trevas Grindelwald, arrancando o manto do Senhorio. Suas palavras descriminaram a cultura bruxa, tornando-a 'má', enquanto fazia da cultura trouxa um exemplo a ser seguido. Suas palavras infectaram a sociedade, que se tornavam cada vez mais alheias a verdade e seguiam os dizeres de Dumbledore como se ele fosse um deus.

Eärwen sabia que precisava dar o manto das Trevas a alguém. Porém, ela sabia que não poderia ser qualquer um. Não com Dumbledore sendo o possuidor do manto da Luz. Precisava ser alguém forte e capaz de ir contra a Dumbledore, para trazer novamente as antigas formas e as tradições a luz. Foi quando o jovem Thomas Riddle apareceu diante dela.

Um jovem bruxo cheio de talento e curiosidade. Poderoso e que desejava seguir a magia como ela deveria ser seguida. Eärwen não sentiu qualquer dúvida, ao coroar aquele jovem com o manto das Trevas. Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse a mudança no próprio fluxo da magia.

A voz do jovem Thomas, em pouco tempo, havia alcançado inúmeras famílias de inúmeros países. Logo as famílias com a afinidade das trevas despertaram para as antigas formas... para as tradições. O equilíbrio estava retornando pouco a pouco. No entanto, tal alívio não durou muito...

Dumbledore não suportou ver alguém com tanto poder quanto o dele. Ele não suportou ver pessoas seguindo as palavras do jovem Thomas. Então, Dumbledore fez a mesma coisa que havia feito com Grindelwald. Ele pintou o jovem Thomas como a figura do mal para toda a sociedade e a guerra começou. As famílias das Trevas se ergueram para defender aquele que havia revivido a magia, enquanto as de Luz - iludidas pelas palavras de Dumbledore - se ergueram destruírem as trevas. O pensamento deles era simples... simples demais, para explicar a complexidade do mundo: trevas era igual a mal, enquanto luz era igual a bom.

Em seus desespero para vencer, Dumbledore havia feito uma armadilha para o jovem Thomas. Uma falsa profecia. Infelizmente, Eärwen não conseguiu alertar Thomas a tempo de impedi-lo... Thomas caiu na armadilha e seu corpo foi destruído, mas sua alma havia permanecido presa naquele mundo. Com sua alma presa, Eärwen não podia passar o manto das Trevas a diante... e sem alguém forte e digno o bastante para receber o manto da Luz, para que Dumbledore perdesse seus poderes e sua autoridade, o equilíbrio se desfez mais uma vez.

A Luz começou a intimidar as Trevas, suprimindo-a e subjugando-a.

Dez anos se passaram... dez anos em que Eärwen sofreu vendo a magia se desfazer. As famílias das Trevas não podiam mais seguir as velhas formas, nem as antigas tradições. A cada dia que se passava, o poder de Dumbledore crescia, conforme ele impregnava as jovens mentes que passavam por sua escola.

Eärwen estava desesperada.

Nem mesmo quando o jovem Thomas recuperou seu corpo, por meio de um ritual, ela comemorou. Não... por que ela sabia. Ela sabia das consequências daquela magia. Ela sabia que o preço de usar o ritual era a sanidade. Quando retornou, Thomas era exatamente o nome que havia escolhido para ser chamado por seus inimigos... ele havia se transformado Voldemort. Um bruxo com um imenso poder e sem sanidade.

Suas ações foram atrozes. Cada uma delas dando apenas crédito as palavras de Dumbledore.

Foi então que Dumbledore foi morto, mas Eärwen não sabia para quem passar o manto. Não com Voldemort enlouquecido pelo ritual. Mas ela não precisou esperar muito, após a morte de Dumbledore, para que Voldemort finalmente fosse detido. E por quem? Pelo menino inocente que Dumbledore havia usado como arma durante todos aqueles anos. O menino que havia se transformado em um grande bruxo.

Harry Potter.

Oh, mas o menino não era um simples bruxo, Eärwen soube assim que o viu sobreviver a maldição assassina. Ele era um imortal. Um imortal que, apesar de toda a crueldade a qual foi exposto, ainda possuía um coração puro.

Ela soube, naquele momento, a quem o manto da Luz deveria pertencer.

Não haveria um Lorde das Trevas durante algum tempo, mas ela estava crente de que o jovem Harry poderia preservar a magia por tempo o bastante, até que ela encontrasse alguém adequado para receber o manto das Trevas. Eärwen incentivou o pequeno bruxo a reclamar sua herança e despertar os genes mágicos que corriam em suas veias.

Ah, foi a mais agradável das surpresas quando o pequeno Harry se revelou sendo meio _nightelf_ e meio _sunsetelf_. As duas raças de Elfos mais poderosas de todos os tempos. Ao que parecia, sua mãe não era uma nascida trouxa, como muitos julgaram. Era uma sunsetelf que, de alguma maneira, havia sido adotada por trouxas. Já o pai... o pai de Harry não era James Potter e sim um nightelf poderoso e respeitado dentre todas as criaturas: Altáriël Lessien Artanis. E foi então que Harry descobriu seu verdadeiro nome: Hadrian Elladan Artanis.

Pela primeira vez em muito anos, Eärwen realmente sentiu esperanças de que tudo ficaria bem.

Ela só percebeu seu engano vinte anos depois.

Os trouxas descobriram o mundo mágico.

Foi horrível. Bombas atômicas, bombas biológicas... era muito pior do que as mais horríveis lendas sobre o fim dos tempos. Trouxas não estavam pensando. Eles pouco se importavam se iriam ou não destruir a eles próprios, desde que pudessem exterminar os bruxos e as criaturas mágicas.

Hadrian quis proteger a todos, mas Eärwen sabia que ele não poderia fazê-lo.

As poucas criaturas que ainda lembravam como viajar entre as dimensões fugiram para outros mundos. No então, a perca de Midgard era algo muito mais sério do que qualquer criatura poderia imaginar, mas Eärwen sabia a gravidade.

Não era apenas uma coincidência, o fato de que Midgard se encontrava no centro de Yggdrasil. Midgard era o mundo onde todo o equilíbrio de todos os mundos existia. Era em Midgard onde todas as raças eram capazes de coexistir em perfeita harmonia, sendo protegidas pelos Senhores da Luz e das Trevas. Com sua destruição e com o manto das Trevas sem um dono... todos os mundos pagariam o preço.

A destruição não poderia mais ser impedida.

oOo*oOo

Pela primeira vez em milênios, o Conselho estava em silêncio.

Um silêncio de dor e de aceitação.

Todos haviam aceitado o fim. Era difícil para qualquer um, mas não havia o que se fazer. Em mil anos, eles tentaram tudo o que podiam para reerguer o equilíbrio. Houvera, até mesmo, aqueles que se arriscaram a voltarem para Midgard, em uma tentativa de retornar o equilíbrio aquele mundo.

Ironia cruel, não é mesmo? O mundo que muitas criaturas haviam subestimado e menosprezado era, na verdade, o mais importante. Era uma pena que eles só haviam compreendido isso, quando já era tarde demais.

Porém, Eärwen não queria que tudo terminasse assim.

- Suas expressões são daqueles que já desistiram e perderam a esperança. - Declarou uma voz calma e carregada de uma candura, capaz de confortar o mais desesperado coração.

Todos os olhos da câmara se ergueram em direção a voz, alguns perdendo o fôlego por um momento, enquanto viam o Lorde da Luz se aproximar.

Mil anos haviam feito muito bem a Hadrian. Mesmo tendo mais de mil anos, Hadrian ainda preservava a beleza de um homem de vinte anos. Suas características élficas lhe abençoando com uma beleza insuperável, até mesmo aqueles com sangue veela precisavam admitir esse fato. Adriano era lindo aos olhos de qualquer um, não importava a espécie a qual pertenciam.

Seus cabelos negros haviam crescido, tornando-se um linda cascata negra que escorriam por suas costas e tocava o chão. Os olhos, agora, eram inteiramente verdes. Sem pupilas, a cor era mais intensa e viva. O verdadeiro brilho da maldição assassina. Sua pele parecia ser feita do mais puro leite, apenas um pouco corada nas bochechas, enquanto seus lábios lembravam morangos maduros. Suas roupas eram inteiramente brancas, tornando o manto do Lorde da Luz ainda mais reluzente.

- O que sugere que façamos, meu senhor? Estamos condenados. Cinco mundos já se perderam. - Lembrou o Líder dos vampiros, Sansone.

Hadrian sorriu suavemente, enquanto olhava para o jovem vampiro. Sansone tinha apenas 615 anos, era considerado muito jovem em sua espécie, mas havia sido obrigado a assumir a liderança, após a morte de seu pai - Klaus - enquanto seu mundo era destruído.

- Existe um meio de salvarmos tudo. - Afirmou Hadrian, seu olhar passando sobre cada membro do Conselho.

Foi com uma satisfação incrível, que ele foi capaz de ver a esperança voltar a brilhar nos olhos de cada um.

- Como meu senhor? Tentamos tantas magias, mas nada funcionou. - Declarou a Líder dentre das veelas, Serunt.

- Eärwen falou comigo. Ela usará suas últimas forças, para enviar minha alma através do tempo.

- Como isso irá nos salvar? Se o senhor for, estaremos condenados! - Exclamou o Líder dos duendes, Jyumph.

- Pelo contrário. O tempo é uma infinita cadeia de possibilidades. Se uma pequena pedra for mudada de lugar, todo o futuro será refeito. Aqui deixará de existir até que o tempo retorne a esse ponto. Eärwen tentará enviar-me o mais próximo possível da minha infância, por volta dos meus seis ou sete anos.- Seis ou sete anos?! Meu senhor, você não poderá fazer nada com essa idade! - Exclamou Serunt, olhando desesperada para Hadrian, que apenas lhe sorriu.

- Nada? Você realmente pensa assim, Serunt? Uma criança de seis ou sete anos, com o poder de um mago de mais de mil anos. Creio que poderei fazer muita coisa. E quanto mais cedo eu for enviado, mais tempo eu terei para impedir a destruição de Midgard.

- Você acredita que poderá conseguir, meu senhor? Realmente? - Perguntou Sansone, seus olhos cor-de-vinho brilhando de esperança. Se Midgard fosse salva, os demais mundos também seriam e seu pai nunca morreria.

O sorriso de Hadrian foi gentil.

- Não sei se serei capaz. Essa não será a primeira, e nem mesmo a última vez, Eärwen usa o tempo para salvar a todos. Podemos impedir a destruição de Midgard, mas não sabemos o que pode acontecer no novo futuro. Só resta a todos nós termos esperança de que tudo ficará bem no final. A decisão final, é tomada por vocês, meus queridos amigos.

Um silêncio tomou toda a câmara.

Era arriscado, mas era a única chance que eles possuíam de verdade. A destruição já estava acontecendo e ninguém poderia pará-la.

Sansone foi o primeiro a erguer a mão. Serunt e Jyumph ergueram logo depois. Em instantes, todos estavam com as mãos erguidas. Aquela era a única chance deles e eles se agarrariam a ela com todas as suas forças.

Hadrian sorriu. Ele também queria salvar suas pessoas queridas, que havia perdido no tempo. E mesmo que fosse imortal e cedo ou tarde as veria morrer, ainda assim queria dar a elas, ao menos, um fim mais digno.

Eärwen também tinha o mesmo desejo.

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Continua...** oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

* * *

**Olá, olá, olá (n_n)/**

**Bem... eu realmente não tenho muito o que dizer por enquanto (('-') Essa ideia me surgiu devido a algumas fanfictions incríveis que eu andei lendo (^-^) Ah, antes que pensem mal de mim, eu não plagiei nada hein! (ò_ó)9 Li várias fanfictions sobre viagem no tempo, sobre o Harry não ser totalmente humano e outras coisas, mas foi só isso! Nightelf e sunsetelf são de minha autoria, assim como o nome da Lady Magia!**

**O nome Midgard não é de minha autoria, pois na mitologia nórdica, esse é nome do mundo onde os humanos vivem, assim como Yggdrasil (u_u) Algumas coisinhas também foram ideias inspiradas em outras fanfics que estão em inglês ~~ fanfictions em inglês são incríveis! ~~ como o nome do Harry. Várias fanfics em inglês ~~ quando o autor decide dar um outro nome para o Harry ~~ usam Hadrian como o nome dele e como eu achei o nome bonito, resolvi usar (^u^)**

**Bem... espero que todo mundo esteja a fim de saber com que idade o Harry ~~ ou Hadrian ~~ vai retornar no tempo. Alguém tem alguma sugestão? (=P) Qual vai ser o primeiro passo dele, para salvar Midgard da destruição? Vamos lá gente, pensem e digam!**

**Beijinhos no coração de cada um e até a próxima (=*)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Coroação Precoce

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo** POR TODA A ETERNIDADE **oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Sinopse: **_O mundo da magia sempre havia vivido equilibrado por uma linha delicada e muita fina, sustentada por seus Senhores. O Lorde das Trevas e o Lorde da Luz. Por milênios, a magia foi forte e vistosa, enquanto essas duas forças mantiveram-se em perfeito equilíbrio, e todos os bruxos, bruxas e criaturas mágicas seguiam as tradições e antigas formas. Porém, o equilíbrio foi rompido por um dos Senhores. Ele ignorou as antigas formas e pregou a aversão as magias das trevas. Tolos, que aos poucos esqueciam os antigos costumes e as velhas formas, seguiam a mesma aversão, até que o mundo se encontrava em um completo desequilíbrio. A magia está se destruindo, e nada parece ser capaz de impedir que isso aconteça_. oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Notas da Autora: **_Harry Potter não me pertece, e sim a nossa adorável e fabulosa J.K. Rowling. Essa é uma fanfiction que contém Harry&Voldemort, Dumbledore malvado, alguns Weasleys traidores_. oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

* * *

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo** Capítulo 2** oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo _Coroação Precoce_ oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

Hadrian gemeu baixinho, sentindo o frio começar a abatê-lo. Isso era estranho. Ele sempre dormia com um cobertor incrivelmente quente, tecido pelos duendes. Então... como poderia estar sentido frio. Não era apenas frio. Sua cama também não estava tão macia quanto deveria, na verdade, estava dura como o piso de mármore que cobria o chão de sua casa.

Demorou cerca de cinco minutos, até que tudo retornasse em sua mente. A destruição de todos os mundos, a decisão de Eärwen de enviar sua alma para o passado, o ritual feito por todos os membros do Conselho...

Ergueu a mão e concentrou sua magia, com um pouco de dificuldade - os blocos de contenção ainda estavam ativos. Foi preciso algum esforço, até que uma pequena espera de luz finalmente surgisse em sua mão, fazendo com que ela flutuasse até o teto coberto de teias de aranha. Mesmo com sua visão embaçada, Hadrian sabia exatamente onde estava: o armário debaixo da escada, na rua dos Alfeneiros nº4.

Pegou seus óculos remendados com fita adesiva, resmungando baixinho de insatisfação. Ele odiava óculos e ainda mais armários. Depois de despertar sua herança élfica, ele não precisou mais de óculos.

Depois de ajeitar seus óculos, usando um pouco de magia para deixá-los mais apresentáveis, olhou ao seu redor. Havia ficado mais de mil anos longe daquele lugar, mas tudo era incrivelmente familiar. As teias de aranhas. O colchão pequeno, velho, fino e sujo. O cobertor esfarrapado e fino, que jamais protegeria alguém do frio. Os brinquedos quebrados de Duda... Oh, como ele odiava aquele lugar. Ficou-se para a pequena porta e a emburrou, apenas para encontrá-la trancada.

Era óbvio que estaria trancada. Os Dursleys nunca deixaria a porta do armário aberta, pois assim eles teriam a certeza de que ele não sairia a noite para pegar comida.

Mais um pouco de magia e a porta estava aberta e Hadrian pode soltar um suspiro de alívio, enquanto saía de dentro do armário. Muitas vezes ele pensava ter adquirido algum tipo de claustrofobia, já que não suportava lugares pequenos. Olhou a sua volta, apenas para ver a casa - que a mais de mil anos não via - em completo silêncio. Isso indicava que os Dursleys ainda deveriam estar dormindo.

Andou até o hall de entrada do pequeno corredor, vendo as cartas e o jornal jogador em frente à porta. Ignorou as cartas e pegou rapidamente o jornal. Precisava ver para qual ano exatamente Eärwen havia lhe enviado. Na margem superior direita estava a data: 20 de dezembro de 1987. Isso significava que o seu corpo atual tinha exatos sete anos, quatro meses e vinte dias.

'_Parece que conseguir chegar bem perto de sete anos_.' Sussurrou a voz de Eärwen em sua mente.

Hadrian sorriu, pois no segundo seguinte ele se encontrava em um lugar inteiramente branco, onde havia apenas um banco branco, este muito semelhante aos bancos das praças. Sentada sobre o banco, havia uma linda mulher que aparentava ter seus vinte e poucos anos. Os cabelos longos com mechas negras e brancas. As mechas negras eram lisas, enquanto as brancas formavam cachos perfeitos. Sua pele era incrivelmente pálida, enquanto seus olhos eram heterocrômicos. O da direita era azul claro, enquanto o da esquerda era preto. Ela usava um longo vestido medieval, muito parecido com os que as lindas princesas vestiam. Metade do vestido era preto com detalhes prateados, enquanto a outra metade era branco com detalhes em dourado. Até mesmo os saltos de salto baixo que ela usava, eram de cores diferentes.

- Você era uma criança fofa, Hadrian. - Comentou a bela mulher, sorrindo para ele.

Hadrian bufou com aquilo. Fofo? Ele duvidava disso. Graças aos maus tratos de seus tios, ele havia crescido com sérios problemas de desnutrição e muitos ossos quebrados.

- Como está se sentindo, Lady Eärwen? - Perguntou, ignorando o comentário da mulher. Falariam de sua aparência quando reclamasse sua herança no Gringotes.

- Melhor. A magia nesse tempo é mais forte, apesar de ainda ser deficiente. - Respondeu ela, e Hadrian soube que era verdade. - Agora, temos que fazer algo muito importante.

Dizendo isso, ela se levantou e se aproximou do menino.

Antes, Hadrian era mais alto do que ela, mas agora - como uma criança - ele mal ultrapassava a altura de sua cintura.

- Hadrian Elladan Artanis, meio nightelf e meio sunsetelf. Filho de Altáriël Lessien Artanis e Lilian Lúthien Potter. Tu aceitas, em tão tenra idade, o manto do Senhor da Luz e as responsabilidades vindas com ele? - Falou, sua voz suave reverbando por todo o ambiente, fazendo com que a magia começasse a circular em torno do moreno.

Hadrian gemeu. Assim como da primeira vez, quando Eärwen o coroou com o manto, ele sentiu toda a magia de luz vibrar por seu corpo, fazendo com seu próprio núcleo mágico reagisse. Era incrível.

- Eu, Hadrian Elladan Artanis, aceito o manto do Senhor da Luz e as responsabilidades vindas com ele.

Quando terminou de falar, um circulo de magia dourado surgiu sobre seus pés. Runas se ergueram do solo branco, começando a contornar seu corpo e a reagir ainda mais ao seu núcleo mágico.

- Que assim seja. - Sussurrou Eärwen, sorrindo amplamente.

O círculo de magia explodiu, formando uma linda aurora boreal. As belas luzes coloridas se ergueram em direção ao céu branco. Foram apenas alguns segundos que se passaram, quando um reluzente manto de luz branca e dourada surgiu flutuando, descendo lentamente na direção de Hadrian. O manto cobriu seus ombros, fazendo com que todo seu corpo brilhasse e emanasse uma poderosa aura de magia. Mais um gemido escapou dos lábios pequenos, enquanto ele sentia a magia do senhorio se fundir com a sua, fazendo com que arrepios gostosos percorressem seu corpo.

Lentamente, Hadrian abriu os olhos e encarou Eärwen, que estava exibindo o maior dos sorrisos.

- Parabéns pelo senhorio, Hadrian. O manto da luz fica muito melhor em você, do que em Dumbledore.

Adriano riu.

- Não tenho duvidas, Lady Eärwen.

Ela também riu. Certamente o manto ficava melhor nele, do que em Dumbledore.

- Agora, vá. Você tem muito o que fazer e nós não podemos perder nem mesmo um segundo. É o destino de todos os mundos que está em jogo. - Lembrou séria, sua expressão exibindo a preocupação e o medo de que falhassem.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou permitir que falhemos. - Afirmou.

Um segundo depois, Hadrian estava novamente parado em frente à porta da casa dos Dursley, no hall de entrada. Seus ouvidos captaram o barulho que vinha do segundo andar. Sua tia havia acordado. Sem esperar mais um segundo, ele avançou em direção a porta, abrindo-a e saindo para a rua.

A neve cobria toda a rua dos Alfeneiros, o vendo gelado bateu em seu rosto e o fez tremer de frio. Olhou a sua volta, apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém o veria e desaparatou.

Estava na hora de começar seu caminho em direção a mudança do futuro.

oOo*oOo

Dumbledore abriu os olhos devagar, deparando-se com o teto branco da enfermaria. Seu corpo estava dolorido e ele sentia-se fraco demais. Era como se alguém o tivesse prendido sob o efeito da maldição Cruciatus durante muitos dias.

Olhou a sua volta, encontrando Minerva e Pomfrey. As duas bruxas o encaravam com preocupação e medo.

- Oh, Albus... Graças ao bom Merlin! - Exclamou Minerva, parecendo incrivelmente aliviada.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou tentando se levantar, mas sendo impedido pela medi-bruxa.

- Nem pense em se levantar dessa cama Albus. Pelo menos, não até eu ter certeza de que você está completamente bem. - Declarou a enfermeira com firmeza em sua voz.

Contra a sua vontade, o diretor voltou a posição horizontal, enquanto Pomfrey começava a lançar vários feitiços sobre o seu corpo, para que pudesse verificar sua saúde.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou novamente, olhando para a animaga que estava sentada ao lado de sua cama.

- Não sabemos. Você estava contando aquela piada do duende e do elfo doméstico, quando começou a gritar de dor e, então, você desmaiou. Hagrid te carregou até a enfermaria e Pomfrey tentou descobrir o que havia de errado, mas não encontrou nada. Nem doença e nem feitiço. - Explicou Minerva obviamente preocupada com isso.

Albus ponderou em silêncio, começando a se lembrar.

Ele estava realmente no meio de sua piada, quando sentiu seu corpo queimar e algo dentro dele se partir e ser arrancado. Ele nunca pensou que poderia haver algum tipo de dor pior do que a produzida pela maldição Cruciatus, mas agora ele já não tinha certeza. Foi simplesmente horrível. E, mesmo agora, seu corpo estava todo dolorido e ele se sentia tão fraco e debilitado.

- Você está bem. - Declarou Pomfrey, abaixando a varinha e o rosto contorcido em uma expressão confusa. - Não há nada de errado com seu corpo. Na verdade, diria que você está mais saudável do que um homem com mais de cem anos deveria estar.

- Tem certeza, Poppy? - Isso não poderia estar certo. Ele se sentia horrível. Como poderia estar perfeitamente saudável?

- Sim, você sente algo estranho? - Os olhos da enfermeira se ergueram em preocupação.

- Sinto como se houvessem usado a maldição Cruciatus em mim por horas. Fraco e dolorido.

Os lábios da enfermeira se crisparam um pouco, enquanto ela parecia ponderar sobre as palavras do diretor. Logo ela sacou a varinha e sussurrou um feitiço baixinho. O corpo do diretor foi envolvido por uma aura branca, antes de ela adquirir um tom de vermelho escuro. Os olhos da enfermeira se arregalaram em horror.

- Por Merlin, Albus... seu núcleo mágico... - Murmurou, afastando-se lentamente do bruxo, seu rosto pálido como se houvesse visto um fantasma.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo.

- O que houve com o meu núcleo, Poppy?! - Exclamou aflito.

- Ele... ele encolheu!

O horror pintou as faces de Dumbledore e Minerva.

Isso não poderia ser verdade.

O núcleo mágico era mais importante do que o próprio coração para um bruxo. Era através dele que toda a magia e a vida emanavam. Se algo acontecesse com o núcleo de um bruxo, ele poderia até mesmo morrer.

- Encolheu? Encolheu quanto?! - Indagou Albus horrorizado. Como poderia ter encolhido?!

- Eu... eu diria que uns oitenta ou noventa por cento.

Albus não teve qualquer reação. Ele simplesmente não era capaz de acreditar. Seu núcleo havia encolhido! Pior do que isso, com o tamanho que Poppy estava estimando, ele não deveria ser um bruxo mais forte do que o ministro da magia. Mas como isso poderia ter acontecido? Ele era o Lorde da Luz! O manto senhorio lhe garantia um poder gigantesco. Ele era o ser supremo! O mais poderoso dos bruxos! O Senhor da Luz e da verdade! Era ele que dizia o que era o bem e o que era o mal! O certo e o errado!

O que seria do mundo, agora que ele estava tão fraco? Ele precisava pensar. Deveria haver um meio de recuperar seu núcleo. Talvez algum feitiço antigo, ou algum ritual. Ele só precisava descobrir qual era o ritual!

oOo*oOo

O imponente prédio branco do Gringotes continuava exatamente o mesmo. Hadrian não pode deixar se sorrir com aquela imagem. Alguns duendes que haviam conseguido fugir de Midgard, sempre ficavam reclamando dos tesouros que haviam tido de deixar para trás. Alguns até mesmo ficaram de luto por anos, devido a imensa fortuna que foram obrigados a abandonar.

Subiu as escadas de mármore, até se deparar com a porta de bronze polida, onde havia um duende usando uniforme vermelho e dourado vigiando a entrada. O duende ergueu seus olhos na direção de Hadrian, provavelmente, pronto para lhe lançar um olhar de desprezo, mas isso não aconteceu.

Os olhos castanhos do duende cresceram ainda mais, e sua boca se abriu em choque completo. Hadrian realmente precisou se controlar para não rir. Bruxos normais não eram capazes de vê-lo, mas criaturas mágicas e bruxos com genes de algum ser mágico, poderiam facilmente ver o manto do senhorio sobre seus ombros. Ao passar pelo duende, acenou respeitosamente e atravessou a primeira porta. Com os dois duendes que vigiavam a porta de prata foi a mesma cena.

Porém, quando chegou no grande salão de mármore, a reação foi ainda mais intensa. Todos os duendes, que até aquele momento, estavam concentrados em seu trabalho, simplesmente congelaram e olharam na direção de Hadrian. Observando cada movimento do jovem mago. Alguns com expressão de fascínio e curiosidade, outros com expressões de incredulidade.

Mesmo em seu corpo pequeno e infantil, Hadrian era capaz de manter o porte e a elegância quase felina, que havia adquirido através dos séculos. Nem mesmo a mais bem-educada e treinada criança puro-sangue seria capaz de superá-lo. Não... nem mesmo um nobre puro-sangue poderia vencê-lo em sua elegância.

Hadrian parou em frente a um dos duendes, que estava sentado atrás de uma elegante mesa de madeira escura ornamentada de ouro, onde brilhava a plaquinha escrita em runas 'Duende Subchefe'.

- *_Bom dia, que seu ouro brilhe mais do que o sol_.* - Cumprimentou, fazendo questão de usar a língua natal dos duendes.

Os olhos do duende, que já estavam arregalados, pareceram dobrar de tamanho. Era a primeira vez que escutava um bruxo falar sua língua tão perfeitamente! Nem mesmo os bruxos que trabalhavam para o Gringotes eram capazes disso.

- *_Bom dia, que o sangue de seus inimigos seja derramado aos seus pés. O que podemos fazer hoje, pelo Lorde da Luz?_* - Indagou calmamente, tentando se recompor.

- *_Primeiro, quero me emancipar e tomar posse de todos os meus cofres, depois, gostaria de requerer um ritual para despertar o sangue mágico que corre em minhas veias._*

- *_Para isso que deseja, precisaremos fazer uso de alguns rituais que o Ministério classifica como 'Artes das Trevas'_.* - Provocou, claramente esperando que Hadrian recuasse.

Os lábios de Hadrian se curvaram em um sorriso.

- *_E eu deveria me importar com o que o Ministério diz que é proibido ou não? O Ministério caíra logo, junto com suas leis ridículos. Junto com meu antecessor. Tudo aquilo que está destruindo a magia caíra e, como você disse: 'O sangue dos meus inimigos será derramado aos meus pés'._* Agora, será que poderia fazer o que lhe pedi? - Falou, em sua melhor face de menino inocente.

O duende sorriu de forma perversa, parecendo mais do que satisfeito em escutar aquelas palavras. Ah, Hadrian tinha certeza de que ele estava mais do que satisfeito com aquilo. Afinal, o Ministério vivia por criar leis para restringir ainda mais as criaturas mágicas.

- Vou pedir que alguém o conduza a sala do duende chefe. - Declarou por fim, tocando uma sineta.

Não demorou muito, para que um outro duende aparecesse e guiasse Hadrian para as salas que ficavam no segundo andar do Gringotes. Assim que entrou na sala do duende chefe, Hadrian pensou que não poderia ser mais previsível. O lugar gritava dinheiro. Toda a decoração era em ouro e prata, chegando a ser um exagero, mas ele não era burro de criticar. Duendes gostavam de exibir a fortuna que possuíam, se um bruxo criticasse isso... bem, apenas digamos que nunca sobrava muita coisa do bruxo que criticava a forma como os duendes agiam. E sentado atrás de uma mesa de escritório dourada, se encontrava o duende chefe. Ele tinha os olhos negros e usava um terninho preto.

Assim que Hadrian entrou na sala, o duende se levantou com um imenso sorriso.

- *_Bom dia, jovem mago. Sou o duende chefe, Triplet. Fui informado que você é mais educado do que os bruxos normalmente são_.* - Cumprimentou Triplet, usando o idioma dos duendes.

- *_Certamente, tive muito tempo para polir minha educação_.* - Respondeu calmamente, enquanto sentava-se na cadeira vaga, em frente a mesa de ouro.

Triplet sorrio ainda mais, sentando-se novamente.

- Isso me agrada bastante. Aqui entre nós, não existe coisa pior do que lidar com bruxos ignorantes. - Comentou, enquanto deslizava um pergaminho negro pela mesa, colocando-o na frente de Hadrian, junto com uma adaga. - Basta derramar algumas gotas de seu sangue sobre esse pergaminho. Ele vai nos dizer quais são seus cofres, heranças genéticas, e outras informações básicas. Depois disso podemos providenciar a emancipação.

Hadrian concordou em silêncio, pegando a adaga e fazendo um pequeno corte em seu dedo indicado da mão esquerda, fazendo com que algumas gotas do líquido rubro caíssem sobre o pergaminho.

Os dois observaram o pergaminho absorver o sangue e começar a emanar uma luz arroxeada, até que letras brancas começaram a surgir.

**HADRIAN ELLADAN ARTANIS**

**Pai biológico: Altáriël Lessien Artanis**

**Pai adotivo: James Charlus Potter**

**Mãe: Lilian Lúthien Potter**

**Padrinho paterno: Sírius Orion Black**

**Madrinha paterna: Andrômeda Tonks, nee Black**

**Padrinho materno: Severus Prince Snape**

**Madrinha materna: Narcisa Malfoy, nee Black**

**Tutor mágico: Albus Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore**

**HERANÇA GENÉTICA**

**Meio nightelf, meio sunsentelf.**

**HERDEIRO**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Potter**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Peverell**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Artanis**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Gryffindor**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Hufflepuff**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Slytherin**

**A Muito Antiga e Nobre Cada dos Ravenclaw**

**COFRES**

**03, 07, 12, 19, 90, 101, 234, 318, 413, 558, 679, 718, 891, 912. Um cofre pessoal para despesas escolares.**

**TÍTULOS**

**Lorde da Luz, Lorde Potter, Lorde Peverell, Lorde Artanis, Lorde Gryffindor, Lorde Hufflepuff, Lorde Slytherin, Lorde Ravenclaw.**

**PROPRIEDADES**

**Mansão Potter (Suíça), Chalé das Estrelas (Havaí), Castelo Cisne Real (Alemanha), Largo Grimmauld nº12 (Londres), Mansão Black (Rússia), Fazenda Imperial (Irlanda), Olho d'Água (Veneza), Pico do Paraíso (Itália), Hogwarts (Escócia).**

**ACENTOS NA SUPREMA CORTE**

**Potter: 7 acentos**

**Black: 4 acentos**

**Peverell: 4 acentos**

**Slytherin: 5 acentos**

**Gryffinfor: 3 acentos**

**Ravenclaw: 3 acentos**

**Hufflepuff: 3 acentos**

**Total de Acentos: 32 acentos**

Triplet estava em choque, enquanto observava estarrecido as palavras que haviam surgido no pergaminho. Depois de alguns minutos em choque, ele pigareou e puxou o pergaminho, batendo várias vezes em uma prateada que estava sobre a mesa. Segundos depois, um outro duende apareceu e Harry sabia exatamente quem ele era.

- Griphook traga os livros das famílias: Potter, Peverell, Artanis, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin e Ravenclaw. - Mandou Triplet se remexendo agitado sobre sua cadeira.

Hadrian viu Griphook arregalar os olhos, antes de assentir e sair novamente. Demorou mais uns cinco ou seis minutos, até oito livros grossos de capa preta surgissem sobre a mesa de Triplet.

- Bem... vejamos. - Murmurou o duende puxando o primeiro livro, que possuía um brasão com espadas cruzadas e as palavras 'Perpetuum Honorem' escritas. - James Potter o reconheceu legalmente e magicamente como seu filho, então você tem todos os direitos como herdeiro, mesmo não sendo seu filho biológico. Infelizmente, a linhagem Potter está extinta agora...

Hadrian assentiu em silêncio ao escutar aquilo. Ele não estava surpreso. Antes, quando ainda pensava ser filho de James Potter, ele era considerado o último dos Potters, porém, quando sua verdadeira paternidade foi revelada ele já não foi mais considerado um Potter. Ele ainda era o herdeiro designado por James Potter, mas ele já não era um Potter. A linhagem Potter estaria morta, até que ele tivesse um filho e lhe desse o sobrenome Potter. Algo que ele não teve muito tempo para fazer, devido a guerra e as preocupações como Lorde da Luz.

- Seu tutor mágico faz retiradas consideráveis todo o mês, desde 1º de novembro de 1981. - Continuou Triplet, estudando as informações do livro. - Posso supor que as retiradas lhe foram informadas?

Os olhos verdes de Hadrian escureceram. Ah, você podia ter certeza de que não. Antes, ele só havia descoberto os roubos de Dumbledore após receber o manto, quando já estava com quase dezenove anos. Devido o diretor estar morto, ele não pode fazer nada, mas conseguiu boa parte do que lhe foi roubado, pois nem tudo ia para o bolso do diretor. Havia mais traidores ao seu redor do que ele podia ter imaginado. Pessoas que apenas desejavam sua fama e seu dinheiro. Erros como esses não seriam repetidos.

- Nunca fui informado de qualquer movimentação nos cofres da família Potter. Albus Dumbledore tem me roubado durante todos esse tempo, usando meu dinheiro sem minha autorização. - Declarou firmemente, vendo o duende enrijecer e seu rosto se cobrir de vermelho.

Ah, aí estava outro detalhe sobre os duendes que Hadrian realmente apreciava. Eles eram orgulhosos e honrados, quando se tratava do ouro que protegiam. Uma simples acusação de que alguém andava roubando-os sem que percebessem... e o ladrão encontraria o inferno de processos judiciais e - se os duendes tivessem sorte, - torturas e mutilações.

- O senhor tem a palavra do Gringotes que cada nuque removidos de seus cofres serão devolvidos com juros, Sr. Artanis. Não toleramos roubo de nenhum tipo, por isso, o senhor também pode ter certeza de que Dumbledore pagará por nos fazer de tolos. - Afirmou o duende encarando o pequeno bruxo a sua frente.

Hadrian sorriu satisfeito com aquilo.

- Eu agradeço Triplet. Sei que duendes jamais aceitariam algo assim, pois conheço seu código de honra. - Falou calmamente, vendo o duende relaxar um pouco. - No entanto, como o senhor percebeu, não posso confiar no meu tutor mágico. Por tanto, preciso da emancipação total.

- Compreendo e concordo, Sr. Artanis. Encorajo também um processo contra o Sr. Dumbledore, para que qualquer uso de seus bens e nome sejam completamente invalidados. Posso lhe dar o nome de nosso melhor advogado. Tenho certeza de que ele terá o prazer de acabar com Sr. Dumbledore judicialmente.

- Agradeço a oferta e adoraria ter o nome do advogado. Também, assim que terminarmos o ritual de emancipação, gostaria de tomar posse de Hogwarts. - Declarou, dando um sorriso maldoso.

Triplet o olhou por um momento e sorrio.

- O senhor deseja expulsar a todos do castelo?

- Não, apenas Dumbledore e alguns outros professores inadequados. Hogwarts ainda será uma escola, mas será a minha escola.

Os olhos de Triplet o encaravam com um quase idolatrar. Mais tarde, ele se lembraria de fazer um ritual de agradecimento a Lady Magia, por ter finalmente encontrado alguém adequado para o manto da Luz. Nada mais de Dumbledore e suas palavras anti-tradicionalistas. Nada mais de Dumbledore enchendo as cabeças dos bruxos com preconceitos e alegações de que a luz era o bem e as trevas era o mal. Finalmente, o manto da Luz pertencia alguém digno, mesmo que este tivesse uma aparência tão jovem e indefesa.

oOo*oOo

Hadrian saiu da lareira tossindo e espanando a fuligem de suas roupas. Ele realmente não gostava de viajar por pó de flu, apesar de que ele ainda considerava viagens por meio de chaves de portais ainda mais desagradáveis.

Assim que se recuperou de sua viagem desagradável pela rede de floo, ele olhou ao seu redor, comprovando que estava na sede do Profeta Diário. Triplet havia feito o favor de lhe oferecer algumas ações empresariais no mundo bruxo, sendo uma delas o Profeta e outras três mídias do mundo bruxo. Não havia meio melhor do que mudar o mundo, do que controlar a mídia, não é mesmo? Agora, ele era, oficialmente, dono de 57% das ações do mais conhecido jornal bruxo e estava na hora de começar a usar seu novo poder.

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Continua...** oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

**Olá a todos, olha só quem está de volta (n.n)**

**Bem, eu sei que algumas pessoas deveriam estar esperando que o Hadrian ~~ Harry ~~ agisse na surdina e fosse para Hogwarts como um simples aluno... bem, a essas pessoas eu só posso dizer: foi mal, mas isso não vai acontecer. (u_u)**

**Lembrando a todos, apenas de estar no corpo de um inocente menino de 7 anos, Hadrian tem a experiência e o poder de um bruxo/elfo de mais de 1.000 anos! Isso significa que seria ridículo para ele frequentar a escola como um menino normal, sem falar que seria injusto para qualquer outro aluno competir com alguém nesse nível (u.u)**

**No próximo capítulo, algumas bombas vão estourar no colinho do Dumby e o Harry vai começar a reunir pessoas para a grande revolução. Espero que todos estejam ansiosos pelos próximos capítulos, pois eu estou muito ansiosa para saber a opinião de todo mundo.**

**Beijinhos e até mais (=*)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cartas e Artigos

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **POR TODA A ETERNIDADE **oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Sinopse: **_O mundo da magia sempre havia vivido equilibrado por uma linha delicada e muita fina, sustentada por seus Senhores. O Lorde das Trevas e o Lorde da Luz. Por milênios, a magia foi forte e vistosa, enquanto essas duas forças mantiveram-se em perfeito equilíbrio, e todos os bruxos, bruxas e criaturas mágicas seguiam as tradições e antigas formas. Porém, o equilíbrio foi rompido por um dos Senhores. Ele ignorou as antigas formas e pregou a aversão as magias das trevas. Tolos, que aos poucos esqueciam os antigos costumes e as velhas formas, seguiam a mesma aversão, até que o mundo se encontrava em um completo desequilíbrio. A magia está se destruindo, e nada parece ser capaz de impedir que isso aconteça_. oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Notas da Autora: **_Harry Potter não me pertece, e sim a nossa adorável e fabulosa J.K. Rowling. Essa é uma fanfiction que contém Harry&Voldemort, Dumbledore malvado, alguns Weasleys traidores_. oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

* * *

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Capítulo 3 **oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo _Cartas e Artigos_ oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

Um sorriso estava desenhado no bonito rosto de Hadrian Elladan Artanis.

Bonito? Sim, agora Hadrian poderia se considerar devidamente bonito. Na noite anterior, Triplet havia executado o ritual que despertava sua herança élfica. Graças a isso, ele agora parecia o que os trouxas chamariam de 'anjo'. Seus cabelos agora eram tão negros que chegavam a reluzir um brilho azul-escuro, não apontavam mais para todas as direções como antes, quando ele estava sob a influência da adoção mágica de James Potter, - apesar de que ainda estavam extremamente curtos, mas isso era algo que o próprio tempo resolveria. Os óculos haviam se tornado desnecessários, para sua grande felicidade, enquanto seus belos olhos se tornavam inteiramente verdes, sem mais a pupila negra em seu centro. Sua pele estava tão branca quanto o leite novamente, mas o rosado em suas bochechas estava um pouco mais forte, tornando sua imagem mais angelical. Seus lábios ainda eram pequenos e bem desenhados, mas possuíam uma coloração mais suave, lembrando os morangos que haviam iniciado o amadurecimento.

Porém, o seu sorriso naquela manhã não se devia ao fato de ter retornado a sua herança élfica. Oh, não. Mas isso se devia aos exemplares dos jornais e revistas que via diante de sua mesa.

Assim como havia planejado, após comprar a maior porcentagem das ações do: Profeta Diário, Bruxa Hoje, O Pasquim e Magia Agora; ele havia tido uma reunião - nada fácil - com os editores chefes de cada uma das revistas e jornais. O começo foi conturbado, afinal, era difícil manter-se como autoridade, quando você mede menos de 1,20 m e tem rostinho de bebê. Principalmente, quando as pessoas não podiam ver o manto sobre seus ombros, mostrando quem era a verdadeira autoridade. Foi necessário alguma demonstração de poder bruto e os documentos de Gringotes, para fazer com que muitos calassem a boca e fizessem o que ele mandava. Sendo que a única pessoa que não lhe deu problemas, havia sido Xenofílio Lovegood, algo que não o surpreendeu muito.

Depois da pequena reunião com os editores chefes, ele deixou claro duas coisas: Primeira, _ninguém_ deveria saber que ele era o dono dos jornais e revistas; Segundo, todos sofreriam uma mudança de estrutura. Não foi muito difícil fazer a mudança nas estruturas, já que Hadrian havia feito isso no passado - ou seria futuro? O mais difícil foi adaptar para a rotina de cada um. Não queria que ninguém suspeitasse que os quatro estavam interligados.

Com satisfação e calma, Hadrian pegou o exemplar do Profeta Diário e leu a manchete com alegria.

**MENINO QUE SOBREVIVEU É VÍTIMA DE ABUSADO POR PARENTES TROUXAS!**

_por Alphonse Birdson_

_Oh, não meus queridos leitores, infelizmente vocês não leram errado. Por mais difícil que seja para esse jornalista que vós fala, é também o meu dever levar a todos a verdade, não importa o quão terrível e cruel ela seja._

_Ontem, um de nossos informantes trouxe a informação de que Harry Potter, o nosso amado Salvador, foi visto no St. Mungus. Essa, senhoras e senhores, foi a primeira vez que o jovem Harry Potter foi visto em nosso mundo e, como qualquer jornalista, vi nesta surpresa a chance de conseguir, em primeira mão, informações verídicas sobre O Menino Que Sobreviveu e não apenas boatos e fofocas. Rapidamente, aparatei no hospital St. Mungus e fui falar com uma das enfermeiras - Natasha Roockson -, perguntando sobre o jovem Harry. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao escutar o motivo dele ter ido ao St. Mungus. Vejam a resposta que a enfermeira me deu:_

_"__**O pobrezinho vem sofrendo maus tratos e abusos dos trouxas! Ele falou que conseguiu escapar e quis ver se os danos poderiam ser remediados... Eu tenho um filho com a idade dele, o senhor não imagina o que eu senti, quando pensei que poderia ser o meu pequeno Júlio ali.**__"_

_Isso mesmo que vocês leram, meus queridos leitores. Nosso amado Salvador, aquele que devemos agradecer pelos dias de paz em que vivemos hoje, veem sendo abusado por trouxas! TROUXAS, meus queridos leitores! Como, em nome de Merlin, nosso amado Salvador foi parar nas mãos de trouxas?! Obviamente, eu fiz essa pergunta a enfermeira:_

_**"Ele disse que seu tutor mágico o colocou com a irmã adotiva de sua mãe, e apesar de saber dos abusos e que os tios odiavam tudo relacionado a magia, nunca o ajudou. Parece que conseguiu fugir no meio da madrugada e foi até o Gringotes, onde soube de toda a sua herança e direitos. Coitadinho, estava tão tímido e com tanto medo. Precisava ver o olhar assustado, quando perguntei isso. Ele pediu desesperadamente, para não ser devolvido aos tios."**_

_Para aqueles que não sabem, a verdadeira origem da mãe de Harry Potter - Lilian Potter, nee Evans - era ser supostamente trouxa. Contudo, após entrar em contato com os duendes em Gringotes, foi descoberto que Lilian Potter na verdade havia sido adotada e era uma bruxa puro-sangue, que aos 17 anos reclamou sua herança pertencendo a milenar e, até aquele momento, extinta família Anárion. O motivo de uma bruxa descendente de tal família ter sido adotada por trouxas ainda é um mistério, mas é algo que esse jornalista jura descobrir._

_Após minha conversa com a Sra. Roockson, pedi para falar com o curandeiro que havia atendido o Sr. Potter. Respirem aliviados meus queridos leitores, nosso Salvador foi atendido pelo renomado curandeiro Abderman Hernandez. Quando lhe perguntei sobre o atendimento do jovem Sr. Potter, pensei que não deveria ter perguntado:_

_**"Havia hematomas por todo o corpo do menino, alguns que não deveria ter mais de um dia. Ossos quebrados e que foram curados apenas com sua própria magia, sem nem mesmo assistência médica trouxa. Havia lesões em seu fígado, rins e até mesmo nos pulmões. Uma das costelas estava pressionando perigosamente o pulmão esquerdo. Ele também estava com um nível de desnutrição preocupante, sem mencionar em seu crescimento. Mesmo sendo uma criança de sete anos, sua altura estava mais perto de uma criança de cinco anos. Com toda sua magia sendo deslocada para amenizar os danos em seu corpo, não sobrou muito para ajudá-lo a crescer. Foi realmente perturbador. Minha neta é só um pouco mais de ano mais velha que ele. Fico feliz de não ver casos assim todos os dias. O pior mesmo foi saber quem era seu tutor mágico, pois alguém que conscientemente mantém uma criança em um lar abusivo desses, sendo o nosso Salvador ou não, merece sofrer nas mãos na justiça."**_

_Quando perguntei quem era o tutor mágico do jovem Sr. Potter, juro que quase desmaiei, apenas para pensar em mandar uma coruja para minha irmã, dizendo para tirar minha sobrinha de 12 anos de Hogwarts. Isso mesmo que pensaram, meus leitores. A pessoa que obrigou o nosso amado Salvador a viver com trouxas que odeiam a magia, e estava totalmente consciente dos abusos ele estava sofrendo, é a mesma pessoa a qual todos nós confiamos a segurança de nossos filhos durante 10 meses por ano. Ninguém menos e ninguém mais do que Albus Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore, que sempre pregou palavras bonitas de amor e cuidado, veem colocando nosso Salvador nas mãos de pessoas cruéis e que odeiam a magia! Como podemos confiar a esse homem nossas amadas crianças? Como podemos acreditar que ele, que não pode nem mesmo cuidar do bem-estar e saúde de Harry Potter, não está fazendo coisas piores com nossos filhos e filhas? Como o Ministério pode permitir que um homem como esse, possua tal poder de controle sobre nossas crianças?_

_Nesse momento me liberto do meu dever de ser imparcial, para expressar minha total revolta contra Albus Dumbledore! Foi no dia 31 de outubro de 1981 que Harry Potter sacrificou tudo para nos salvar Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, senhoras e senhores! Um bebê que perdeu sua família e o direito de ter uma vida normal e pacífica, para que nós possamos deitar confortavelmente em nossas camas e viver em paz dia após dia! Agora é a nossa vez de proteger esse menino! É a nossa vez de garantir que nem Albus Dumbledore, ou trouxas desprezíveis, se aproximem do nosso Salvador!_

_E aqui eu me despeço de vocês. Um homem como todos, que se sente revoltado sobre como nosso amado Salvador veem sofrendo, e apenas desejo que a justiça seja feita._

_Atenciosamente, Alphonse Birdson._

Hadrian arqueou uma sobrancelha, realmente um pouco surpreso com a matéria. Alphonse era um jornalista mais dramático do que Rita Skeeter, não que ele estivesse reclamando. Com aquela reportagem, o mundo mágico o veria como uma pobre criança abusada e vítima de negligência. Não que houvesse realmente alguma mentira nisso. Ele realmente havia ido ao St. Mungus na tarde do dia anterior, antes de ir a cede do Profeta.

O fato de seu corpo ter sido cheio de marcas e provas de abusos e negligências, foi o que mais o estimulou a ir ao hospital, pois ele sabia que no momento em que fizesse o ritual para despertar sua herança, todas essas marcas desapareceriam. Ele não poderia perder a oportunidade de começar a acabar com a imagem de Dumbledore, não é mesmo?

Provavelmente, no dia seguinte, o Ministério iria se pronunciar sobre isso e ele tinha quase certeza de que Dumbledore tentaria mascarar tudo, e falar que seus atos haviam sido por um 'bem maior'.

Olhou rapidamente as demais reportagens do Profeta, vendo que as mudanças já haviam sido feitas. Havia ordenado que fossem inseridas páginas com foco na educação e algumas sobre as tradições e curiosidades sobre elas. Nada que fosse causar desconfiança, mas que traria mudanças. Passou logo para a revista Bruxa Hoje, vendo com satisfação as reportagens e entrevistas, sobre bruxas da alta sociedade e seus filhos. Não havia sido muito difícil mudar o foco daquela revista, que sempre havia se prendido nas fofocas. Tudo o que havia precisado fazer, era implementar o foco certo das perguntas e os alvos. O Pasquim também estava seguindo a linha que havia pedido, se focando em criaturas mágicas com existência comprovada e algumas plantas e ervas que haviam sido descobertas recentemente, assim como o estudo de runas e como elas haviam sido usadas no passado. Magia Hoje possuía uma manchete parecida com a do Profeta, mas menos dramática e mais centrada ao fato de uma criança ter sido mantida com trouxas abusivos. Eles também relataram que agora 'Harry Potter' havia se emancipado e estava tomando providências para se adequar ao mundo bruxo.

O som de um 'pop' o fez desviar sua atenção das reportagens e olhar para baixo, vendo um dos elfos domésticos que havia comprado do Gringotes. Blister era uma fêmea, com os olhos grandes e azuis. A fronha de travesseiro que ela usava era branca, sem uma única mancha sequer, algo que Hadrian havia estipulado como uma ordem.

Ainda ria da alegria que Blister havia demonstrado ao ser uma das escolhidas para servi-lo. Aqueles que não conheciam a verdade sobre os elfos domésticos, provavelmente teriam estranhado, Hadrian já não. Ele sabia da verdade por detrás dos elfos domésticos.

Os elfos domésticos nada mais eram do que descendentes dos grandes sunsetelfs e nightelfs, que haviam se rebelado contra os grandes reis do passado. Após serem derrotados, eles foram presos nas formas dos elfos domésticos e condenados a servir eternamente os bruxos e bruxas, assim como seus descendentes. Caso eles fossem libertados de seus donos e não conseguissem um novo mestre, sua magia começaria a destruí-los de dentro para fora. Atualmente, os elfos domésticos tinham prazer em seu dever de servir um bruxo, já não vendo mais sua condição como uma condenação. Porém, servir um verdadeiro elfo era uma honra e uma felicidade ainda maior, assim como também era um meio deles pedirem perdão pelos erros de seus antepassados.

- Blister veio perguntar a mestre Hadrian, se mestre Hadrian querer mais chá? - Perguntou em uma vozinha aguda e alegre, erguendo uma chaleira de porcelana.

- Sim, obrigado Blister. - Agradeceu educado, deixando que a elfa lhe servisse o chá.

Blister encheu a xícara de chá, entregando-a novamente para o jovem mestiço. Hadrian lhe deu um sorriso agradecido e bebeu o chá, deixando um suspiro de prazer escapar de seus lábios, enquanto o líquido quente e aromático descia por sua garganta. Não havia nada melhor do que uma xícara de chá Earl Grey com a adição de flores-de-laranjeira.

- Blister, me traga pergaminho, pena, tinta e cera. Vou escrever algumas cartas e quero que você as entregue. - Mandou, mantendo a voz calma e gentil, enquanto colocava a xícara sobre o pirex.

Blister desapareceu em um 'pop', antes de voltar com o que Hadrian havia lhe pedido. Alguns minutos depois, e Hadrian mandou ela entregar as cartas. Estava na hora de iniciar a primeira fase oficial de seu plano.

oOo*oOo

Amélia Bones soltou um gemido, enquanto afundava em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa de seu escritório no Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas. O dia nem bem havia começado e ela já estava se sentindo completamente esgotada. Quando havia lido a manchete do Profeta Diário, ela quase não acreditou. O filho de sua querida amiga de escola havia sido vítima de abusos! E por trouxas, ainda por cima!

Ah, ela se lembrava bem de como Lilian falava do ciúme desenfreado da irmã, que sempre a invejou por ser uma bruxa. Lembrava-se, quase com perfeição, o dia em que havia visto Lilian retornando a escola para seu segundo ano, quando seu lindo cabelo cor-de-fogo havia sido cortado quase que rente a sua cabeça. Quando perguntou o que havia acontecido, ela falou que no dia anterior, sua irmã havia invadido seu quarto durante a noite e 'assassinado' seu cabelo. Seus pais foram obrigados a levá-la ao cabeleireiro que teve de cortá-los muito curtos. Amélia soube naquele dia que Petúnia não era alguém amigável para pessoas mágicas.

Ela também se lembrava o dia em que Lilian havia ido até ela, tão feliz e vibrante, falando sobre sua herança mágica. As duas comemoraram durante horas o fato de Lilian ser, realmente, uma puro-sangue. Não por preconceito. Amélia nunca foi preconceituosa sobre o sangue, seja ele qual fosse. Mas pelo fato de que Lilian estaria livre da irmã que tanto lhe odiava.

Se, em algum momento, por mais curto que ele houvesse sido, Amélia tivesse pensado que o pequeno filho de sua tão querida amiga, estivesse nas mãos de Petúnia, ela jamais teria permitido que isso acontecesse. O pior de tudo, era saber de todos os abusos em tantos detalhes. Após aquela terrível manchete, ela foi até o St. Mungus e usou sua autoridade para conseguir todos os relatórios médicos do pequeno Harry, apenas para ter de vomitar seu café da manhã após lê-los. O pior era pensar que sua sobrinha, Susan, tinha a mesma idade do pequeno Harry Potter. Talvez, o único consolo que tivesse, se é que fosse realmente um consolo, era saber que o menino não havia sofrido abusos sexuais.

Chegar ao seu trabalho também não havia sido algo fácil, ou simples de ser feito. Havia uma verdadeira multidão furiosa no hall de entrada do Ministério, assim como centenas de repórteres. Todos exigindo justiça para o pequeno Salvador, e que os culpados fossem devidamente castigados. Não que ela estivesse pensando em ignorar, pelo contrário. Ela ensinaria a Albus Dumbledore e aqueles trouxas o motivo de Amélia Susan Bones, ser a mais temida juíza da Grã-Bretanha!

Ela estava tão profundamente imersa em seus pensamentos, que acabou quase caindo de sua cadeira, ao escutar um 'pop' ao seu lado. Olhou para baixo e viu uma elfa doméstica de olhos azuis e roupas perfeitamente brancas, segurando um maço de cartas.

- Bom dia, a senhora é Amélia Susan Bones? - Indagou a elfa com a voz aguda, olhando-a firmemente nos olhos.

- Sim, sou eu. O que você quer? - Perguntou, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, olhando desconfiada para a elfa.

- O mestre de Blister mandou Blister entregar carta para Amélia Susan Bones. - Explicou, estendendo uma das cartas que carregava para a bruxa.

Amélia aceitou o envelope um pouco surpresa. Era a primeira vez que via um elfo entregar cartas, afinal, normalmente os bruxos usavam corujas para fazê-lo.

- Quem é seu mestre? - Perguntou curiosa.

- O mestre de Blister é um pequeno grande nobre bruxo! Hadrian Elladan Artanis é o nome do mestre de Blister! - Exclamou a elfa eufórica.

Amélia arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela nunca havia visto um elfo tão feliz ao falar o nome de seu dono. Assim como ela nunca havia escutado o nome daquele bruxo. Imaginava que, talvez, ele devesse ser algum bruxo rico estrangeiro. Olhou para o selo da carta, não reconhecendo o brasão, que era de uma meia-lua crescente e um lírio cruzados.

Curiosa, abriu a carta, sentindo seus olhos arregalarem a cada palavra que estava escrita na mesma.

"_Prezada Sra. Amélia Susan Bones,_

_Tenho certeza de que minha carta a surpreenderá, principalmente por meu nome real ainda ser desconhecido. Porém, eu sei que - assim como eu próprio - a senhora detesta a injustiça e a desigualdade a qual nosso mundo está mergulhado. É do meu desejo mudar isso, fazendo com que a verdadeira igualdade e paz se espalhem por nosso mundo, e não essa falsa paz que pode ser quebrada a qualquer segundo._

_Em minha ambição de melhorar o nosso mundo, necessito de sua ajuda e cooperação. Sei que a senhora talvez duvide de minhas palavras, mas estou disposto a provar. Como prova de minhas intenções, tenho informações podem fazer muitas pessoas importantes desconfortáveis._

_Após a derrota Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, o Ministério decretou lei marcial e todo aquele que era suspeito de ser um Comensal da Morte, foi jogado em Azkaban sem qualquer julgamento. Em minha opinião pessoal, não importa se a pessoa já é visivelmente culpada, ela ainda merece um julgamento e uma chance de defender-se. Mas isso é só minha opinião, agora vamos ao fato. Sírius Orion Black, o antigo senhor da família Black, foi uma dessas pessoas. Sei que muitos acreditam que ele seja o traidor que condenou a família Potter, porém, isso é mentira. Sírius Black é inocente e tem passado seis anos em Azkaban sem qualquer julgamento. Albus Dumbledore sabe sobre a inocência de Sírius Black, mas a ignora para que ele não possa fazer uso de seus direitos como padrinho e reivindicar a tutela de Harry Potter._

_A senhora poderá comprovar que Sírius Black não recebeu julgamento, se procurar nos arquivos de novembro de 1981. Sugiro que peça um julgamento sob veritasserum, para que não seja deixada qualquer dúvida. Depois que a inocência de Sírius Black for provada, acredito que a senhora deva dar uma olhada mais atenta ao demais condenados que foram presos naquela época._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Hadrian Elladan Artanis; aka Harry James Potter._"

Dizer que Amélia está surpresa, seria uma piada. Ela estava em completo choque quando terminou de ler a carta.

Era Harry! O filho de Lilian que havia lhe escrito! Era quase impossível de acreditar, levando em conta a caligrafia impecável e a forma como havia sido escrita, mas era Harry!

Ela tremeu um pouco, pensando nas palavras escrita na carta e tentando controlar a onda de emoções que estava sentindo. Em 1981 ela era pouco mais do que uma novata no Departamento de Execuções das Leis Mágicas. A única coisa que lhe era permitido mexer, fora a papelada insuportável de casos menores e sem importância. Bem, havia sido assim até o escândalo de Bartolomeu Crouch.

Amélia se lembrava perfeitamente das medidas de intolerância tomadas por Crouch. O bruxo havia tornado legal para aurores usarem as maldições imperdoáveis, havia liderado ataques contra antigas famílias que eram supostamente favoráveis a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Ela sempre detestou a forma como ele havia atuado... o pior, era saber que ele estava a um passo de ser eleito Ministro da Magia. Porém, todo o pecador tem seu próprio castigo. Quando foi revelado que o filho de Crouch era um Comensal da Morte, todo o prestígio e fama, que o bruxo havia ganhado com suas táticas extremistas, havia desaparecia rapidamente.

E agora, lá estava mais uma consequência terrível da forma como Crouch havia agido. Era verdade que, talvez, não fosse realmente Harry quem havia lhe mandado a carta, mas isso pouco lhe importava. O que importava era a denuncia de injustiça que aquela carta continha.

Olhou para a elfa, que parecia estar esperando por uma resposta.

- Diga a seu mestre que investigarei e logo ele terá notícias sobre o assunto.

- Blister diz a mestre Hadrian então. Se Amélia Susan Bones quiser enviar carta para mestre Hadrian, então chamar Blister. Casa de mestre Hadrian tem feitiço anticoruja, para que o diretor malvado não encontre mestre Hadrian.

Amélia concordou, vendo a elfa desaparecer em um '_pop_'. Provavelmente, estava indo entregar as demais cartas. Ela imaginava quem mais aquele menino estaria contatando.

oOo*oOo

Ele estava com frio, mas sabia que era inútil pedir um cobertor, pois ninguém lhe daria um. Era a mesma coisa sobre a fome, afinal, já haviam lhe alimentado naquela semana. Se é que realmente poderia chamar aquela lavagem de porco de comida, mas era isso ou finalmente morrer de fome. Não que Sírius encontrasse algum motivo para viver. Não depois de seis anos naquele lugar.

Ele havia perdido tudo que mais havia amado em sua vida. Seu querido irmão Regulus havia desaparecido no outono de 1979, o mais provável era que havia morrido. Seu melhor amigo, James Potter, estava morto. Igualmente para a esposa dele, Lilian Potter. Harry... o pequeno Pontas... provavelmente, deveria estar com uma boa família magia, sendo criado com carinho e amor, então, ele realmente não precisava se preocupar. Remus... talvez essa fosse a pessoa com quem Sírius mais se preocupava. Seu bom amigo Remus... ele sempre havia renegado o lobo dentro dele, tornando a maldição ainda pior. Junto com todos, eles haviam sido capazes de aplacar a dor de Remus, mas agora... Remus estava sozinho... Também havia Peter e Severus...

Ah, se Sírius possuía arrependimentos, então aí estavam eles.

Sírius se arrependia do momento em que ele havia se tornado amigo de Peter. Do momento em que convenceu James a fazer Peter o fiel do segredo. Do momento em que não conseguiu matar o desgraçado.

Porém, esses ainda não eram seus maiores arrependimentos. Todos eles, estavam voltados para uma única pessoa... Severus Snape. Oh, como Sírius se arrependia... nem mesmo a pior punição no mundo, seria capaz de aliviar seu arrependimento. E saber que morreria, cedo ou tarde, naquela cela imunda, sem nunca falar a verdade... essa era a verdade e pior das torturas.

Um 'pop' assustou Sírius, fazendo com que ele pulasse para trás e encarasse o lugar a sua frente, vendo uma elfa doméstica parada a sua frente, carregando uma bandeja com uma tigela grande de sopa quente, pão e água.

- Eu devo ter enlouquecido de vez... - Murmurou sem acreditar, apesar de que o cheiro da sopa parecia muito real.

- Mestre Black não está enlouquecendo. Mestre Hadrian mandar Blister trazer comida quente e boa para mestre Black, junto com cobertor quentinho e boa notícia. - Explicou a elfa, parecendo muito feliz, enquanto colocava a bandeja em frente a Sírius.

Sírius não ouviu mais nada. Aquilo era demais para ele. Pouco lhe importava quem fosse esse tal de Hadrian, tudo que pensou foi que aquela sopa parecia boa mais! Sem esperar um segundo, ele agarrou a colher e começou a comer com quase desespero, quase sem sentir o gosto da sopa, assim como o pão. Só quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por um calor aconchegante, que ele voltou a olhar a elfa.

Blister havia conjurado um cobertor e colocando-o sobre seus ombros. Era a primeira vez, em seis anos, que Sírius realmente se sentiu quente. Era quase como se o cobertor fosse tecido pelo feitiço do Patrono. Puxou o cobertor para mais perto e engoliu um pouco mais da sopa.

- Quem é Hadrian? - Perguntou, nunca havia escutado aquele nome, mas essa era a primeira vez que alguém lhe ajudava. Seja lá quem fosse, ele precisava agradecê-lo.

- Mestre Hadrian é bruxo muito bom, bruxo muito poderoso e nobre. Mestre Hadrian não gosta de injustiça, por isso mestre Hadrian vai ajudar mestre Black a ser solto. - Explicou a elfa doméstica sorrindo amplamente, parecendo muito feliz em falar de seu mestre. - Mestre Hadrian já falar com Amélia Susan Bones. Eles vão liberta mestre Black logo. Até lá, mestre Hadrian mandou Blister trazer comida e cobertor quentinho para mestre Black.

Sírius arregalou os olhos e engasgou com o pedaço de pão que estava mastigando. Mais do que prontamente, Blister lhe deu a água.

Quando parou de tossir, Sírius encarou a elfa, como se esperasse que ela dissesse que era uma piada, porém, depois de alguns segundos ele percebeu que não era. Alguém realmente estava indo ajudá-lo! Alguém, que sabia que ele era inocente, estava indo salvá-lo daquele lugar! Ele quase não conseguia acreditar que isso era realmente verdade, não depois do próprio Dumbledore ter lhe abandonado naquele lugar.

Ele viu a elfa coloca a mão dentro fronha que usava, tirando um envelope de carta e estendendo-o para ele.

- Mestre Hadrian pediu a Blister para dar a mestre Black. Carta de mestre Hadrian explicar tudo. Blister voltar mais tarde, para trazer mais comida a mestre Black. - Falou, colocando a carta sobre a bandeja e desaparecendo.

Sírius mordeu outro pedaço de pão e pegou a carta, olhando para o brasão e arqueando a sobrancelha surpreso. Se ele ainda era capaz de se lembrar de algumas coisas, que seus pais haviam lhe ensinado sobre os brasões das famílias. Aquele brasão, a meia-lua crescente o o lírio, era da antiga família Artanis! Uma família incrivelmente antiga, alguns diziam que ela existia até mesmo antes da era dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Ele se lembrava de seu pai ter ficado meses enviando cartas para o Lorde Artanis, tentando conseguir um casamento para ele e Regulus com aquela família. O principal motivos, nem mesmo era a riqueza ou o status da família, mas sim o sangue. Os Artanis era uma família de nightelfs!

Mais do que depressa, ele rasgou o envelope e tirou a carta, porém, seu conteúdo o pegou completamente desprevenido.

"_Desculpe pela demora. Logo vamos nos ver de novo._

_Estou com saudades de você, Almofadinhas._

_Com carinho do seu afilhado, Hadrian Elladan Artanis, aka Harry James Potter._"

Sírius não aguentou, ele começou a chorar. Chorar como não fazia há muito tempo. Era seu afilhado! Era o pequeno Pontas! Era ele quem o estava ajudando! Merlin fosse louvado! Seu afilhado estava bem, ele acreditava em sua inocência e estava fazendo de tudo para libertá-lo!

oOo*oOo

Severus Snape rosnava, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos particulares. A reportagem que havia lido no café da manhã ainda estava agitando seus nervos, e Merlin sabia que isso não era um bom sinal. Como Dumbledore poderia ter se atrevido a deixar o filho de Lilian com Petúnia?! Ele conhecia aquela mulher e sabia muito bem o quão desprezível ela era! O pior foi a resposta do diretor: '_Não importa as consequências, desde que ele fique seguro de Voldemort. Isso era para um bem muito maior, Severus_'.

Oh, Severus realmente quis mostrar o 'bem maior' para Dumbledore naquele momento. O pocinista tinha certeza de que a morte do diretor seria um excelente 'bem maior'!

POR SALAZAR! Aquele era o filho de Lilian! Sua melhor amiga! Foi para protegê-lo que Severus havia aceitado ser o cachorrinho de Dumbledore, com a condição de que Harry estaria seguro. E agora, ele descobria que o garoto estava sofrendo abusos...

Um frio percorreu sua espinha ao pensar nisso.

Ah, Severus sabia por experiência própria o quão cruéis os trouxas poderiam ser, caso odiassem a magia. Seu pai quase o havia matado uma porção de vezes, sem mencionar sua mãe que era menos do que uma covarde para defender-se, ou a ele. No entanto, não era realmente uma surpresa que Dumbledore aceitasse que o filho de Lilian sofresse abusos físicos. Afinal, o diretor havia lhe negado asilo e proteção, quando ele havia lhe dito a forma como seu pai o tratava.

Quando mais novo, Severus pensou que o diretor realmente não poderia fazer nada, mas foi apenas com quinze anos, depois de uma conversa com Lucius, que ele descobriu que, na verdade, o diretor nunca quis fazer nada. Dumbledore não queria ajudar alguém que pertencesse a Casa de Slytherin, ou alguém que não estivesse bebendo suas palavras, como se elas fossem uma bênção para a humanidade. Foi nesse ano que ele havia se mudado para a casa de Lucius, algo que os pais do garoto mais do que aprovaram, recebendo-o com alegria indiscutível. Ao contrário do que muitos acreditavam, os Malfoys não se importavam realmente com o sangue, mas sim com as tradições. Mesmo se você fosse um nascido-trouxa, eles não se importariam de lhe receber em sua casa, ou até em permitir um casamento, desde que você quisesse seguir as antigas formas e tradições.

Severus foi arrancado de seus pensamentos, quando escutou um '_pop_' logo atrás de si. Ele sabia que deveria ser um elfo doméstico, mas como não havia chamado por nenhum, já estava pronto para enxotar a criatura, quando se virou e percebeu que aquele elfo não pertencia ao castelo. Isso era fácil de ver, apenas olhando para a fronha que o elfo usava como roupa. Era impecavelmente branca. Nenhum elfo de Hogwarts vestia mais do que panos encardidos e esfarrapados.

- Bom dia, o senhor é o mestre Severus Snape? - Indagou a elfa, olhando com atenção para o bruxo.

- Sou. - Sua resposta saiu lenta e cuidadosa. A quem pertencia aquele elfo?

- Blister tem carta para mestre Severus Snape. Mestre Hadrian queria que Blister a entregasse, assim homem mal de barba não podia pegar a carta. - Explicou a elfa, entregando um envelope para Severus.

Com cautela, Severus pegou o envelope e assim que o fez, a elfa desapareceu novamente. Lançou um olhar suspeito para a carta em sua mão, rapidamente sacando a varinha e lançando vários feitiços para ter certeza de que era seguro. Velhos hábitos de guerra, mas que realmente faziam a diferença entre morrer ou se manter vivo.

Assim que constatou que a carta era segura, ele a abriu e encontrou dois frascos contendo uma substância prateada, junto da carta e um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho. Eram memórias. Olhou para o pedaço de pergaminho, onde estava escrito: "_Veja as memórias primeiro_".

Mais do que prontamente, convocou sua penseira particular, derramando o conteúdo dos dois frascos na penseira.

Assim que entrou na penseira, a imagem de uma sala toda ornamentada e de decoração extravagante se formou. Olhou com cautela para o lugar, vendo um duende sentado atrás de uma mesa de escritório feita de ouro. Sobre a mesa havia a plaquinha escrito 'Duende Chefe'.

Antes que pudesse pensar no motivo de alguém querer que ele visse aquilo, a porta da sala foi aberta e uma pessoa entrou. Assim que viu quem era, Severus quase desmaiou. Era Lilian! Sua queria e preciosa amiga. Na memória, ela não parecia ter mais do que dezoito ou dezenove anos, com os cabelos cor-de-fogo até o meio das costas e os bonitos olhos verdes. Exatamente como ele lembrava dela.

- Ah, Sra. Potter. Fiquei um pouco surpreso com sua coruja. O que nós de Gringotes podemos fazer pela senhora? - Perguntou o duende, largando a pena que usava para escrever, enquanto olhava para a bruxa ruiva que se sentava na cadeira a sua frente.

Severus olhou para a expressão da ruiva. Ela estava séria. Séria demais. Era aquele olhar de quem estava prestes a tomar uma grande decisão, e nem mesmo se Merlin se erguesse de seu túmulo era mudaria de ideia.

- Meu marido, James Charlus Potter, tem a doença Mortuum Semini.

Severus congelou. Potter tinha Mortuum Semini? Isso era impossível! Como Lilian poderia ter engravidado, se isso fosse realmente verdade? Mortuum Semini era uma doença incurável que tornava o bruxo completamente estéril. Curandeiros alegavam que isso era uma consequência do abuso que muitas famílias puro-sangue faziam dos casamentos consanguíneos.

- Oh, suponho que esse é um fato que foi descoberto apenas após o casamento? - Era nítido para Severus que o duende estava animado.

- Exatamente. James e eu nos submetemos a exames no St. Mungus, para descobrimos o motivo que me impedia de engravidar. Ele pensava que poderia ser por causa do meu sangue, obviamente, ele estava errado.

- Certamente, Sra. Potter. Presumo que deseja o divorcio. Posso conseguir isso em poucos dias.

- Não, apesar dessa pequena e desagradável surpresa, não desejo me divorciar. O que desejo é ser mãe, assim como James deseja ser pai. Pensei em adoção, mas James é contra. Ele me convenceu a encontrar alguém que possa me engravidar, mas esteja disposto a oferecer o filho a James em um contrato de adoção mágica.

Agora sim, Severus estava completamente chocado. Isso era mesmo verdade? Então... Harry não era filho do maldito Potter, mas apenas filho de sua querida amiga?

Após isso, a imagem se desfez e segundos depois uma nova imagem se formou. Era a mesma sala do duende chefe, mas Lilian não estava sozinha com o duende. James Potter e um segundo homem também estavam na sala. O segundo homem deveria ser uns dez centímetros mais alto do que James. Com os cabelos incrivelmente negros e a pele leitosa, apenas com uma coloração mais rosada nas bochechas, enquanto os olhos eram de um azul-escuro penetrante. Severus também percebeu que a maneira como ele se sentava era imponente, quase como se fosse alguém da realeza.

- Relembrando os termos do contrato de adoção mágica. - Falou o duende, chamando a atenção de Severus. - Lorde Altáriël Artanis, o senhor concorda em engravidar a sunsetef, Lilian Potter, permitindo que o bruxo, James Potter adote a criança magicamente, assumindo todas as responsabilidades paternas se os seguintes termos forem mantidos: Se a criança gerada pela sunsetelf, Lilian Potter, for uma menina, ela deverá se casar com alguém de sua escolha na idade de 16 anos. No entanto, se a criança gerada pela sunsetelf, Lilian Potter, for um menino, este deverá ficar consciente de sua herança élfica e tomar a decisão de despertá-la, ou não. Caso ele aceite despertar sua herança, ele deve abandonar o sobrenome Potter, assim como o nome recebido pelo bruxo, James Potter, e aderir ao nome dado pelo nightelf, Altáriël Artanis. O menino também deve receber o título de Lorde da Muito Antiga e Nobre Família Artanis e todas as responsabilidades vindas com ele. Os padrinhos da criança deverão ser escolhidos pela sunsetelf, Lilian Potter, e por seu marido o bruxo, James Potter; tal fato não poderá ser modificado pelo Lorde Artanis, mesmo que a criança desperte sua herança. Em caso de morte da mãe biológica e do pai adotivo, a criança deverá ter sua guarda requerida por alguém da confiança de ambos. Lorde Artanis poderá fazer contato com a criança, caso a mãe biológica morra, mas não terá direitos de reivindicar a guarda da mesma, a menos que essa seja a vontade da criança. Está de acordo com os termos, Lorde Artanis?

Severus olhou para o nightelf, que se manteve sem qualquer expressão enquanto escutava os termos.

- Sim.

- E quanto a senhora, Sra. Potter? - Os olhos afiados do duende se desviaram para a ruiva.

- Perfeitamente de acordo.

Severus não pode deixar de se surpreender um pouco, ao escutar a firmeza na voz de sua falecida amiga.

- Sr. Potter?

Severus desviou seu olhar para seu desafeto. Potter parecia um pouco irritado e isso fez com que um sorriso surgisse nos lábios do mestre de poções.

- Sim. - A resposta foi um rosnado irritado. Era mais do que evidente de que ele não estava tão de acordo assim.

- Excelente. Nesse caso, Lilian Potter deve se encontrar essa noite com Lorde Artanis, no castelo Cisne Real, para a concepção. Poções de fertilidade serão fornecidas pelo Gringotes, para garantir resultados rápidos. Alguma dúvida? - Indagou olhando para os três.

- As poções não farão nenhum dano ao bebê depois? - Perguntou Lilian, não parecendo se importar com mais nada. E Severus tinha a certeza de que ela não se importava com mais nada naquele momento.

- Não, são totalmente seguras e elas deixaram completamente seu organismo seis horas após o consumo.

Lilian concordou e a imagem se desfez novamente. Severus foi jogado para fora da penseira, caindo no chão de seu escritório totalmente confuso. Seu cérebro estava trabalhando o mais rápido que podia, apenas para ser capaz de processar o significado por detrás daquelas lembranças.

Potter era estéril. Lilian havia ido procurar outro homem para conseguir ter o filho que tanto queria. O filho de Lilian não era filho de James Potter. O pequeno Harry era apenas o filho de sua queria amiga! O pior de tudo, e o que mais fazia com que Severus se odiasse naquele momento... Se Harry não era filho de Potter, então a profecia não falava sobre ele!

A culpa o atingiu com mais força do que ele havia imaginado que poderia. Nunca houve motivo para associar Lilian e seu filho a profecia. Se antes o peso de seu crime já o destroçava, Severus tinha a certeza de que nada que pudesse fazer, seria capaz de redimi-lo.

oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo **Continua...** oOo*oOo

oOo*oOo

* * *

**Mortuum Semini, do latim, semente morta. Termo criado por mim, como uma doença que torna o bruxo completamente estéril, sendo que nem mesmo rituais e poções de fertilidade são capazes de curar. O verdadeiro motivo de tal doença será revelado mais a frente.**

* * *

**Olá meus queridos leitores, olha só quem chegou aqui de novo (n.n)/**

**Bem, esse era para ser um capítulo mais básico. Apenas mostrando as primeiras ações do Hadrian em relação a coisas. No próximo capítulo, nosso pequeno lorde da luz vai começar a agir mais firmemente, e teremos a entrada de Tom Servolo Riddle, aka Voldemort. Assim como a cena ~~ que eu espero que todos estejam esperando com ansiedade ~~ em que Dumbledore será expulso de Hogwarts.**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado, apesar de que eu fiquei um pouco inseguro na hora de fazer a cena da penseira com Sev... nunca fui muito boa em descrever essas cenas, mas acho que me saí bem... o que vocês acham? Ah, falando nisso, será que eu exagerei muito na cena do Sírius? Eu queria deixar as coisas um pouco mais dramáticas, mas não sei se deu muito certo... (._.)**

**Ah, antes de eu me despedir, quero fazer uma perguntinha... Quem aí quer que o Regulus na verdade esteja vivo? E sobre o Remus? Alguém quer fazer sugestões especiais sobre o que pode ter acontecido com Remus durante esses seis anos, e como ele pode estar agora?**

**Bem, eu espero que todos estejam gostando da forma como a história está indo.**

**Beijinhos para todos e até o próximo capítulo (=*)**


End file.
